Dozerfleet Productions projects of the early 2010s
The New Tens were soon to become a time of dramatic change around Dozerfleet. The era is significant for many reasons. It was the first era in which Dozerfleet operated under the Dozerfleet moniker the entire time. In 2010, the Dozerfleet founder graduated from Ferris State. He would receive his diploma in the mail in February of 2011. Dozerfleet Labs was formally defined as a division for the first time ever, and DzMD gained its official name in 2014 (initially going by All Things Sims in 2005, then Utterly Sims in 2009.) Two elections had certain relevant details about them published to the database. The Dozerfleet Database moved to Wikia for the first time in 2011. It had previously been on Wikispaces, Wiki-Site, and Wikkii. The Dozerfleet Forum was merged with the database. The Dozerfleet Blog gained prominence as a secondary avenue, to take on issues the Wiki/Forum could not. Eventually, a second forum was made on Facebook. New emphasis arose on meeting new mobile unit standards for official website design. Also, the Wiki's contents needed to be given QR codes and modified for smartphones. Experimentation began on making versions of Dozerfleet Literature and Dozerfleet Comics materials appropriate for the Amazon Kindle Fire and Barns and Noble Nook Tablet. The Niles-n'-Plebian Kranny was designed as a spoof of the Nook and Kindle, working as a page navigator for interested websites in 2012. However, the novelty of it was rendered obsolete three years later. Dozerfleet properties gained public attention for the first time: Slushy the Bullfrog and Mutt Mackley both featured in ads for the Farmington Hills Facebook Page in 2010. Most importantly, Comprehensive Gerosha and later Cataclysmic Gerosha laid the foundations for the current model: the Dozerfleet Megaverse, centering around Abrujanian mythology. Dozerfleet Comics / Literature Comprehensive Gerosha Years: 2010 - 2012 Cataclysmic Gerosha Years: 2012 - present Gerosha Gaming Universe Years: 2013 - present Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe Years: 2013 - present Eccentriaverse Gorillaverse Dromedeverse Cherinob Universe Other * Rubber Joy * Becka Rangers: Dory Charge Dozerfleet Literature The Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign sought to expose sexual anarchist activists on The Dozerfleet Blog. Meanwhile, Election 2012 coverage was a major focus on the wiki in 2012. When Obama won, it led to Comprehensive Gerosha being scrapped in favor of Cataclysmic Gerosha. Dozerfleet Records ''Stationery Voyagers'' Every Ape and His Brother Dromedeverse music ''The Gerosha Chronicles Q-Basic Gorillas'' music Other music Camelorum Adventures, Ciem: Inferno, Sodality, Cherinob, and other works would continue to see research done on developing soundtracks for their respective projects. These would be saved as ever-evolving playlists on the YouTube channel until a tracklist for each project could be solidified. For Camelorum, there was a huge emphasis on ska, as it happens in the same world as Grillitan Diner. The Mighty Mighty Bosstones and Save Ferris became prominent bands associated with that world. Cherinob, by contrast, relied on Within Temptation and similar bands to create its atmosphere for its playlist. The new Cataclysmic Gerosha Ciem novels aimed more for an Axl Rosenberg and Two Steps from Hell approach to musical atmosphere. Dozerfleet Labs DzMD Question Prompting Assistant The Question Prompting Assistant began life as merely a tool to assist in taking calls in a call center. It was re-skinned after its original purpose into a general-purpose template, one which any call center could implement. Citric Sid Various recipes over the years were finally put together into the Citric Sid Catalog, accompanied by a story of a man in the same universe as Ivan Wilinski who is a mix of a professional chef, Walter White, and MacGuyver. The Other Labs projects As a way to play around with popularity for the Barnes n' Noble Nook and the Kindle's popularity in 2012, the Niles-n'-Plebian Kranny was made as an HTML widget to help with page navigation. However, it became obsolete by 2015. The Shrimp on a Treadmill Calculator was also refined in 2012, and made an actual app in 2016, as a way to rate government waste on a per-program basis. The .bh file format got a new icon in the form of an unofficial Black Hole File Format Icon. In 2011, Dozerfleet acquired a new background paper stand for shooting still photography with. Also, the Dozerfleet Gold Bar Statistics system was implemented on Dozerfleet Comics character pages to rank power stats, modeled after the Marvel Power Grid. Dozerfleet Studios ''Stationery Voyagers'' video Demo reels In 2011, the initial Dozerfleet Demo Reel was deemed inadequate. A Decade of Ambition was rendered as a way to improve on this. 3 Ways About It: A Demo Montage, further improved on that concept. However, none of these were a huge success. Other video / misc. In 2011, the Blender Dlite Pancakes Recipe was uploaded to Dozerfleet Studios' YouTube channel. In 2012, Oh Really, Lena? as added as a rebuttal to a Lena Dunham ad made for Obama's election campaign. How Screwed Are They, Really? became a short-lived blog series on GirlsAskGuys for 2015 - 2017. Category:Projects from 2010 Category:Projects from 2011 Category:Projects from 2012 Category:Projects from 2013 Category:Projects from 2014